1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for the aftertreatment of exhaust gases from an internal combustion engine, preferably of a motor vehicle, in particular a commercial vehicle, for example a heavy goods vehicle or a bus.
2. Description of the Related Art
DE 10 2012 014 334 A1 shows a device for the aftertreatment of exhaust gases from an internal combustion engine of a motor vehicle. The device comprises an exhaust gas inlet pipe, a mixing tube and a spiral housing. A metering device serves for delivering an additive into the mixing tube, wherein the additive should mix as homogeneously as possible with the exhaust gas in the mixing tube. One disadvantage to this is that the exhaust gas flow in the mixing tube deviates from a rotationally symmetrical exhaust gas flow, particularly in proximity to the additive feed device.